


I'm Intrigued for a Peek

by silv3rbloodalch3mist



Series: Come On, Take Me Home [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/pseuds/silv3rbloodalch3mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Where did his shirt go?' Lucy asked, head cocked to the side where she sat next to Levy. Their sunglasses had been lowered since Gajeel first appeared, his grumbling heard all the way from the pool as he started to make repairs to the roof. That had been almost an hour ago, and since then, Gajeel’s shirt had mysteriously vanished and the entire guild had joined the two young women in their... observations." [For the prompt, "Eyecandy"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Intrigued for a Peek

**Author's Note:**

> You know for a smut prompt, there isn't a lot of smut in this. Like at all. Oh well, the damn thing is finished and that's all that matters. I had so much trouble with this one. Title from the song "Peacock" by Katy Perry.

Most of the guild was staring and Levy had no idea how he hadn’t noticed. Of course, Gajeel seemed to be otherwise occupied, but still.

The _entire guild_.

They were not known for their subtlety.

“Where did his shirt go?” Lucy asked, head cocked to the side where she sat next to Levy. Their sunglasses had been lowered since Gajeel first appeared, his grumbling heard all the way from the pool as he started to make repairs to the roof. That had been almost an hour ago, and since then, Gajeel’s shirt had mysteriously vanished and the entire guild had joined the two young women in their... _observations_.

“Don’t care,” Cana said, unabashedly leering as the Iron Dragon Slayer started to hammer a new roof slat down, his arm muscles rippling in a way that had Levy clenching her thighs together. “Always knew he was built, but my _god_ , the boy is _fine_.” She looked at Levy imploringly. “Just one ride, please.”

“Cana, I said no,” Levy sighed, rolling her eyes when Cana whined at her.

“You’re so cruel,” she moaned. “Calling dibs on the hottest bachelor in the guild and then doing _nothing_.” Levy couldn’t help but grin as she remembered the day that she and other women of the guild had been sitting around a table, talking, only to be interrupted when Gajeel got tossed into their table by a grinning Elfman. The Iron Dragon Slayer had gotten his shirt caught on the edge, and instead of fighting to untangle himself just slipped out of it, giving all the women a good look at his bare torso. Shocked silence had reigned over the table for a few moments until Levy had raised her hand and said “ ** _Dibs_** ”.

Three months later and Levy was _still_ proud of that moment. Especially now.

“I thought I was the hottest bachelor?” Natsu asked.

“Not literally, babe.”

Natsu was about to respond when everyone gasped, and Levy looked back in time to see Gajeel wiping his forehead with the shirt that had disappeared earlier, taking a long pull from his water bottle before lifting his long hair and pouring the rest down his neck.

Levy whined lowly, and Lucy and Cana just nodded. “That isn’t fair,” the Solid Script Mage said.

“I’ve never seen someone so effortlessly attractive,” Loke said, a hint of admiration in his voice.

“You certainly never managed!” Wakaba called.

“Low blow, old man.”

“Still watching Gajeel?” Mirajane asked as she and Kinana came back out, trays with drinks on top balanced easily in their hands. Macao and Jet immediately got up to help them, the other members thanking them as their drinks were served.

"Levy's being mean," Cana whined, making Mirajane shake her head fondly.

"Levy doesn't have to share," she told the Card Mage, and Cana pouted.

"I just want to make sure he knows what's he's doing when they finally go at each other," she said breezily, and Levy rolled her eyes.

“I can handle myself,” she muttered with a mischievous curl to her lips, and Cana laughed, wrapping her arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders and giving her a loud kiss on the cheek.

“Baby Blue, I know you can,” she purred, and Levy rolled her eyes fondly. “It’s Hunky and Grumpy I’m worried about.”

“I can handle him too.”

“Oh, I’m sure~”

“Is there seriously nothing else to do but watch Gajeel?” Levy asked, turning to look at the small crowd that had amassed. There was a lot of shrugging and humming, and the Solid Script Mage pouted at all of them.

“There’s no good jobs,” Lisanna said apologetically, “and there aren’t going to be any new ones posted until tomorrow.”

“And this is more fun,” Lucy said, nibbling on the arm of her sunglasses as she watched Gajeel pull a move straight out of the Matrix to grab another roof slat, the muscles in his stomach straining attractively. Levy frowned, smacking the brim of her friend’s sunhat down so it obstructed her view.

“Alright, everyone who’s not swimming or actually sunbathing, back inside,” the Solid Script Mage said authoritatively. No one moved at first, but then one blue eyebrow arched high and she jabbed her finger at the guildhall. “Anyone who’s still out here after I finish counting back from ten gets to help me dust the archives,” Levy threatened. “Ten…”

They were all gone before she got to five.

“Someone’s jealous,” Cana sang, settling in comfortably next to Levy and kicking her cut-off shorts off. She wiggled down until she could lay her head on Levy’s shoulder, long brown waves of hair tickling the smaller woman’s skin.

“‘M not jealous,” Levy huffed, pushing her sunglasses back up.

“Oh god, she even sounds like him,” Lucy teased, and Levy stuck her tongue out at her friend.

“You’re both the worst,” she said, and her two friends only smirked in response.

“Love ya’, Baby Blue~”

“Bite me~”

Cana laughed loudly, giving Levy’s waist a quick squeeze before closing her eyes, clearly intent on taking a nap. “Let me know if his pants come off,” she teased, and only the fact that Levy had known Cana for so long and _knew_ the Card Mage was teasing her kept the younger woman from pushing her friend off the seat.

Lucy had disappeared to go comfort a sulking Natsu - “I’m hot, right Luce?” “How honest of a response do you want?” - so Levy didn’t hesitate to go back to watching Gajeel, hiding her oogling behind her sunglasses.

He had climbed up so that he was straddling the roof now, still grumbling as he continued his work. Even from across the yard, Levy could see the sweat rolling down his body, and if Cana wasn’t peacefully napping on her shoulder, Levy would have happily gone over to get a better view. Maybe with another water bottle so she could watch him pour it over his head again...

Okay, she needed to cool down. The young woman shook her head, taking a deep breath. She tried to refocus on the book she had brought out with her, back when her plans for the day didn’t include the Iron Dragon Slayer and all she wanted to do was get some reading done in the sunlight, taking advantage of the breeze rolling in from the ocean.

But she kept rereading the same sentence over and over, her frustration mounting every time her eyes stumbled over the text. Levy snuck a look at Gajeel, watching as he rubbed the back of his neck like it was sore, his piercings glinting in the sunlight as he grimaced. Again, she cursed the sleeping Card Mage as Levy imagined herself being the one to run her hands across his shoulders, working out the knots under his bronze skin and feeling the muscles moving as he looked back at her-

“Damnit,” Levy cursed quietly, setting her book down to rub her face, trying to will the blood from her cheeks. Carefully holding Cana’s upper body, she slid off the lounge chair, making sure her friend was settled before standing upright. Levy just needed a quick dip in the pool, that’s all! A few minutes in the cool water was sure to do her some good.

Yes, good plan. She just needed to ignore the handsome mage on the roof while she did so.

Levy carefully undid the knot of the gold sarong that hung low on her hips, careful not to accidentally untie her bikini bottoms as well (it had happened before, and Jet’s sisters _still_ teased her about it). She dropped the gold wrap on the lounge chair and adjusted her new bikini, smiling down at herself.

It had been a gift from Mirajane from a day when Levy had let the Strauss Siblings drag her around shopping with them; Mirajane and Lisanna shoving all manners of things into the smaller mage’s arms to try on with them while Elfman stood helpfully in the background, happy to add his input and carry their bags. Levy had fallen in love with the green bikini with the gold accents as soon as Lisanna had shown it to her, and Mirajane had snuck the bikini into her own purchases when it turned out to be too expensive for Levy to afford.

Content that her swimsuit hadn’t shifted awkwardly while she had been sitting, Levy dropped her sunglasses on top of her sarong before turning and running towards the pool. She whooped as she pushed herself off the edge, enjoying the feeling of hanging weightlessly in the air before gravity yanked her back down and she hit the water with a loud splash. The water was just the right temperature; cool enough to sooth the burning of her cheeks, but not freezing.

She stayed underwater until the need for air pressed at her lungs, and easily pushed herself off the bottom the pool and broke the surface. Inhaling deeply, Levy laughed as she pushed her hair back out of her face. Erza used to tease when they were younger that they were worried about losing Levy in the water since her hair blended in.

She floated on her back, just enjoying the feeling of being weightless as the sun warmed her skin. With her ears under the water she couldn’t hear anything, but she could see just fine, and so when something moved out of the corner of her eye and she turned her head to get a better look, there was no way for her to miss Gajeel watching her. He had apparently taken a break, and was leaning back against the slope of the roof, arms resting on his knees. His hair was a mess, sticking to his sweaty skin, and Levy wanted to run her fingers through the long strands.

Levy dropped her feet so she was upright, treading water as she grinned up at him. “Taking a break?” she called up, and he smirked down at her.

“Yeah, just got to do the other side and then I’m done.” He slid a little further down the roof until his feet were hanging off the edge, quirking his head at her. “Wasn’t there a small crowd out here earlier?” he asked, and Levy was struck by a sudden sense of dread. Had he heard what she said? Oh god, she hoped not. Cana could tease all she wanted, but the reason Levy hadn’t made a move yet was because she was honestly terrified. What she and Gajeel had now, their friendship that felt as easy as breathing, was very dear to Levy, and she didn’t want to risk it until she knew for _sure_ her feelings were reciprocated.

“Kinda?” she said nervously, sinking a little lower in the water. “I didn’t think you had noticed.”

Gajeel shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck and wincing again. “I was paying more attention on not falling off the goddamn roof, but they’re kinda a hard group to ignore. They talk about anything interesting?” he asked, and Levy sighed. He hadn’t heard anything, thank god.

“Not really,” she said as she swam to the edge of the pool, propping herself up on the edge and laying her head on her arms. “Your neck bothering you?”

“My shoulders,” he confessed, grabbing his bicep as he rolled his shoulder. Levy’s eyes followed the movement, and she had to hide her mouth against her arm as she bit her lip. “Remind me to kill Macao later for making me work while he sips on drinks with little umbrellas in them.” Levy snorted, covering her mouth as she laughed.

“I’ll make a note,” she teased, and his answering grin made her cheeks flush again. She watched as he eyed the water, and Levy waved him down. “Well come on in!” she said, smiling. “What good is a break if you don’t even get off the roof? Besides, the water might be good for your shoulders!”

Gajeel groaned loudly. “I don’t wanna climb down,” he whined, and Levy rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, you could totally make that jump.”

“Ya sound way too sure of that, and I don’t think I want to know why.”

Levy giggled. “Droy bet Jet 30 jewels he couldn’t make it into the pool from the roof, and I was the one they dragged out to supervise.”

“Ya mean I missed the chance to see Speedy faceplant on the concrete in a violent and bloody fashion?” Gajeel said, sounding genuinely cheated, and Levy quirked an eyebrow at him, frowning. “Joking, sorry,” he grumbled, but she just huffed.

“If you’re going to be a jerk, consider my offer to swim retracted,” she told him loftily. She turned to swim away, ignoring Gajeel’s muttered “Crap”.

“Levy, come on-”

“Go back to fixing the roof!”

Levy was perfectly content to go sit on the stairs and pout for the rest of her time in the pool when there was a loud splash behind her, startling a squawk out of her as she was drenched. When she turned around, Gajeel had just come back up and was pushing his hair back, grimacing awkwardly. “Levy, I’m sorry,” he said, and Levy pouted at him. “Really, I am. It was a bad joke.”

“You really should be nicer to them,” she said, what was left of her anger slipping between her fingers. She couldn’t stay mad at him when he was looking at her like a kicked puppy. Also, he had thrown his jeans onto the deck, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. It was _really_ hard to stay mad at a half-naked Gajeel.

“I’m nice!” Gajeel protested, and Levy quirked her eyebrow at him. “Most of the time.” Her eyebrow went higher. “There’s a learning curve, okay!?”

She snorted, rolling her eyes before swimming over to the stairs that led to the deck. When she sat down, Gajeel looked like he was about to punch himself for shoving his foot so far into his mouth, and Levy simply waved him over. “Come on then,” she said, looking at him expectantly. Gajeel’s eyes snapped back to her, and she grinned.

“Yer not still pissed?”

“Gajeel, our entire friendship is built on my endless capacity for forgiveness and empathy, now get your ass over here.”

He stood still for a moment before chuckling, shaking his head and diving under the water. Levy watched as he swam closer, the Iron Dragon Slayer little more than a dark shadow moving through the water, and when he popped up and grinned, she couldn’t resist the urge to flick some water at him. His affronted expression made the smaller mage cackle, and she stood up before he could retaliate. “Want me to grab you a water bottle?” she asked, pushing her hair back out of her face. Gajeel was quiet for a few moments, before blinking owlishly and refocusing on her face.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he said, reclining in the water until the water came up to his chin.

“I’ll be right back then!” she said, grinning, before hopping out of the pool and heading towards the lounge so she could put her sarong back on before heading into the guild. As she tied the knot against her hip, she knocked her leg against the lounge chair, startling Cana awake.

“Wha?” the Card Mage muttered, looking up at Levy through long strands of messy hair.

“He took his pants off,” she whispered, smirking, and left; leaving Cana cackling behind her and Gajeel watching them both in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally going to be in two parts; the first part from Levy's POV and the second from Gajeel's, but trying to write Gajeel's part was mostly me covering my face because this goob is a baby and doesn't know how to handle pretty girls, so that got cut. 
> 
> Just imagine Gajeel staring at Levy and making mental keysmash noises because he fell in love with a /goddess/ and you have a pretty good grip on what I was going for.


End file.
